hanadanfandomcom-20200213-history
Asami Kanda
was the best friend of Kyoko Hattori. They were also friends with Oto Edogawa until her "peasant" status was exposed. It was later revealed that Asami herself was a "peasant". Biography High school Asami and her best friend Kyoko Hattori were in Class 2-D at Eitoku Academy. They also befriended their classmate, Oto Edogawa.Episode 1, Hana Nochi Hare The girls often invited Oto on outings, however, she recently began turning them down frequently. Asami became concerned and told her to come talk to them "if something's wrong".Episode 2, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Asami and Kyoko learned that Oto was a "peasant" from a message sent out to the entire school. They were mad at her as they felt she had been deceiving them. The next day, a group of students started bullying Oto. One of the bullies handed Asami a bat. She only stood there though, until he grabbed the bat back. Later, Asami and Kyoko told Oto they could not be friends with her as they were still upset about her lying to them.Episode 3, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Asami and Kyoko saw Oto with Airi Maya of the C5. Asami commented that she would have stayed friends with Oto if she had known Airi would approach her.Episode 4, Hana Nochi Hare Some days after, Asami was talking to Kyoko when Oto repeated something Kyoko said. Surprised, they said "huh?" as Oto turned back around.Episode 5, Hana Nochi Hare Oto later attempted to talk to them again. However, Asami ignored her and quickly began talking to Kyoko.Episode 6, Hana Nochi Hare The next week, the C5 learned that her family's home had been repossessed by the bank, making her a "peasant". When Haruto Kaguragi handed her a withdrawal form, Asami ran away in tears. Two days later, she begged Haruto to let her stay. Another student tried to grab her, but she pushed him away. In retaliation, he tried to throw a flower vase at her. Oto and Haruto protected Asami. Haruto then made a speech, deciding to stop "peasant hunts."Episode 7, Hana Nochi Hare Eitoku was later vandalized and most the other students complained that it was the C5's fault. Asami and Kyoko offered to help, when Oto began cleaning it.Episode 8, Hana Nochi Hare A few days later, Asami and Kyoko greeted Oto when they entered the classroom. She was surprised that they were being friendly again. The two then smiled at her.Episode 9, Hana Nochi Hare Later, Asami noticed noticed that Megumi Nishidome was not in class. She asked Oto, but she was not sure where Megumi was. A couple weeks later, Asami and Kyoko cheered for Haruto during the first round of his contest against Tenma Hase.Episode 10, Hana Nochi Hare The two arranged for more Eitoku students to show up for the second round. Issa Narumiya then hugged them as a way of saying thank you for supporting Haruto. They continued cheering for Haruto in the third round, which he won.Episode 11, Hana Nochi Hare Physical appearance Asami had long, black hair with short bangs. She usually had it styled down with a single long braid that extended from the top of her head. Like Kyoko, Asami was interested in make-up and fashion. Personality and traits She was usually a nice, warm person to her friends. However, she could be surprisingly cold shown by her behavior towards Oto when they stopped being friends. Due to her wealthy upbringing, she was bit spoiled and flippant about certain things. Asami was also a fan of the C5. Behind the scenes *Ria Makiuchi plays Asami in Hana Nochi Hare (2018).https://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1747252 (Japanese) *Makiuchi appeared in an Instagram post with Hana Sugisaki and Noa Kita on February 23, 2018, posing as their characters.https://www.instagram.com/p/Bffyw2EFJMO/ (Japanese) Appearances References Category:A to Z Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Hana Nochi Hare Category:Hana Nochi Hare characters Category:Eitoku Academy students (drama) Category:Tokyo residents